


Make It Up To You

by apieformydean



Series: I've Got You [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Garcia is a shipper, M/M, Moreid, Non-Explicit, Smutty, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, I didn't finish the smut part, and I hope you could forgive me that, but I really don't trust myself in that kind of writing, and I didn't want to ruin everything else... but I hope you'll like this fic anyway! ^^

The recovery took months, but the doctors told Spencer, even though he had to spend so much time in hospital, he was very-very lucky.

‘Studies show only 7% survive a headshot from four meters, and 5-6% of them can make a full recovery.’

‘I bet you don’t know that from your doctors, huh?’ Morgan grinned at him, biting into his apple.

The hospital room was brightly shining in the Sunday morning sunshine, and Reid was slowly eating his breakfast.

They fell into a rather comfortable routine, Derek and Spencer: every time the BAU finished a case, Morgan spent the few days off with the genius in the hospital. Reid had to stay in, because check-ups were daily. He didn’t have serious problems, sometimes he had to look for the words for a little longer before speaking, but that’s it.

Maybe the worst of all was that the nightmares came back. He didn’t have them since joining the FBI, but they were now back, and brought all members of the family - from the smallest annoying little ones to the enormous and horrible all-nighters. He didn’t want to tell Derek. It was his problem, and didn’t mean to upset the other man with it. He already did so much for him. Spencer knew he felt guilty for what happened, so didn’t want to make it even harder for him.

They spent so much time together it seemed to be absurd for the co-workers to dismiss the signs. However, they didn’t mention it, and they both were grateful for that. It wasn’t like they were ashamed of their relationship, but there were rules by the FBI, very strict rules. They didn’t talk about it even between themselves. They just wanted to enjoy every day they had.

‘So, what are we doing today?’ Derek asked. They usually went for a walk or watched a movie on Morgan’s tablet, or they just ordered Chinese food. It didn’t really matter, as long as they were together. Reid was pushing the last bits of his omelette around his plate, and didn’t seem to pay attention. Morgan waved his hand in front of the genius. ‘Hey, babe, are you here?’

‘Hmm? Yeah, of course.’ Spencer mumbled, barely glancing up. ‘What was the question?’

‘What do we do today?’ Morgan asked again, with a sigh. It was becoming more and more common for Spence to turn off his brain. He was bothered because of something, and Derek felt left out. ‘Hey, everything’s okay, love?’ he put a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

‘Yes, actually, I’m fine, thanks for asking.’ Spencer slurred. Morgan frowned.

‘Now I’ll ask again, and save this crap. Are you alright?’ he leaned closer, keeping Reid’s gaze. He tried to read from his eyes, and it would have worked, if-

‘I really hope you little lovebirds are awake and not doing anything Mama shouldn’t see!’ a chirping voice called from the closed door, and Derek jumped away from Spencer. The other man quickly put his tray away on the bedside table, just to simulate he was not dealing with Morgan at all.

To say the men were surprised to see Garcia entering the room would be an understatement.

‘Baby girl, what the hell are you doing here?’ Morgan asked tiredly, turning towards her.

‘I’m visiting my favourite boy genius and his chocolate knight in the hospital. Is that a bad thing?’ she pouted innocently, taking the chair, because Derek was sitting on the end of the bed.

‘Since nobody asked you to come...’ Morgan pointed out jokingly.

‘Ah, rude!’ Penelope shook his head. ‘Well I’m sorry to dismay you, doll, but that’s not you I wanted to see.’ she put up a hand in front of the older man, and turned to Spencer. ‘How do you do, darling?’ she asked softly.

‘I’m very happy you decided to come, Penelope.’ Reid smiled back.

‘You hear that, honey?’ she grinned at Derek. ‘That’s how you greet a lady!’ The man just rolled his eyes. ‘So how do you babes spend your days in here?’

Morgan’s eyes lit up, and grinned mischievously at Spencer. The genius’ cheeks turned pink immediately and his eyes fell on the bedspread.

‘Oh, wow.’ Garcia laughed. ‘On a hospital bed, huh? And I thought _I_ was extreme.’

‘Can... can we just change the subject, please?’ Reid asked, uncomfortably pushing his hair behind his ear.

‘Take it easy, Pretty Boy.’ Derek pushed the younger man’s nose with one finger. ‘I’ve told her almost everything.’

‘Oh god.’ Spencer groaned and buried his face in his hands. ‘And how exactly was that supposed to comfort me?’

‘I’ve been shipping you two since the day you met.’ Garcia put a hand on Reid’s shoulder. ‘Although, now both Doctor Sexy and Sugar Shack are unavailable. What am I gonna do with my plenty of free time now that I won’t be chasing you?’

‘Shipping...?’ The genius looked confused, but Penelope just waved.

‘Just tell me: how are you?’ the woman looked at him, carefully choosing her words. ‘I really hope the nightmares are not that bad.’

Spencer’s face ran out of blood, and Morgan didn’t even know who he should look at. Garcia immediately understood she should not have said that. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

‘I... I’m sorry, was that- ?’

‘You talked to my doctor, didn’t you.’ Reid didn’t even bother to ask it. He was strongly gazing at his lap.

‘I ran into him on the corridor.’ She mumbled, trying to look at Derek in the eye, but the man’s eyes were fixed at the genius. ‘Well, I guess I should go. Ehm... Gideon asked me to install a program on his laptop, so...’ she stood up, and since none of the boys told her to stay, she just went to the door and with a ‘Take care, Doc. ...And you, too, Gorgeous.’ she left.

The room was filled with silence. Spence risked some glances at Morgan, but the older man stared at him hard.

‘You wanna tell me something?’ Derek asked quietly, but the younger man pulled his legs up to his chest, hugged them and remained silent. ‘Awesome.’ Morgan just nodded, and with lips pressed together, stood up and went to the door.

‘Derek, don’t.’ Reid called after him numbly. ‘Please. Stay.’

‘Should I?’ The other man asked, and his voice was so hurt it made Spencer’s heart clench. ‘Why the hell didn’t you tell me you had nightmares? I thought we were clear that if anything like that happens, you tell me!’ Morgan now shouted, and threw his hands in the air.

‘I found it out of importance.’ Spence mumbled, and the older agent just sat down next to him on the bed, rubbing his forehead with one hand. ‘You already have too many things to worry about at work and I just...’

‘ _Out of importance_?’ Derek looked at him pointedly.

‘I- I didn’t want to be a burden.’ The genius admitted quietly.

Morgan first was so surprised he had no words, but after a moment he just found himself thrown against Reid, kissing him hard on the lips. He just couldn’t resist. He had to comfort him somehow. Spencer, hesitantly, but kissed back. Soon it was all messy, with tongues and teeth. Morgan put his right hand in Reid’s hair on his scruff, gently massaging it, his left grabbed Spencer’s hand, willowing their fingers.

‘Why did I get that?’ The young genius asked when they parted.

‘You could never be a burden for me, baby, don’t you dare forget that.’ Derek untangled his fingers from Reid’s hair, and pulled away.

Now the boy was who grabbed his shirt and kissed him. It was such a desperate kiss Morgan had to gather all his will to stop the kid.

‘So will you tell me about the nightmares?’ he asked, gently running his thumb along Spencer’s cheekbone.

‘I will, I promise.’ he murmured, leaning on the older man’s shoulder with his forehead. ‘Just not yet. I’m not ready. Stay with me, please, Derek, don’t go, I need you here.’ His arms hugged Morgan’s hips. The agent embraced the boy, like he was ready to protect him from the whole world.

He slowly started to kiss his genius, first on his hair, than starting down his neck. His hands roamed on Reid’s chest, pulling his shirt up. He dug his fingers in the boy’s hips. Spencer’s approving little sighs made Derek pull him closer. The younger man threw his head back, giving better access to his neck. Morgan lightly bit into the flesh and Reid moaned, which made the older agent’s inside rumble.

He gently pushed his genius backwards, so the kid laid down, Derek above him. Spencer’s long fingers slipped into Morgan’s pants, pulling at the hem of his boxer. As the boy’s cold hand touched Morgan’s skin, he shivered, but started to unbutton his lover’s shirt. Licking Reid’s Adam’s apple, Derek pushed the shirt down his shoulders. Spencer unbuckled the older man’s jeans, letting it fall to his ankles. Morgan finally looked up at his boy, and swallowed.

Spence still had a bandage on his forehead, and it ruffled up his hair above his ears. With all the guilt he felt, the only thing that he had in his mind was that his lover was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Derek didn’t even know how he could refuse to admit his feelings for the kid for all those years.

However, he was ready to make it up to both of them now.


End file.
